Stream Ten
This stream aired on 11/16/2013. Last stream everyone found a non-magic form of the moss. Everyone has a sample of the moss. *music starts* Leokul stayed the night at Tossur's. Everyone just woke up; they are all refreshed. The time is just before noon. Ana groggaly looks outside and tries to find food.She goes over to a fire pit with roasting boars. She asks if she can have some food or if she would have to pay as she reaches for her coin purse. Ana gets into a que and does not cut infront of everyone. Ignitus puts everyone on, and takes a look around. There is a guard who is standing next to four horses. He tips his hat to Ignitus and says, "Ai up." Ignitus asks if the horses are for the people going to Ansum. They are, and it will be a week's journey, and that they can head out at any time. Ignitus rolls a 19, and he heads toward Ana with Mira in the line of food. Ana rolls a spot check, and gets a 14, and she spots Ignitus with his shiny plate armor. "Is that a super nova?" "No, just a regular nova." The group then jokes about ignitus drowning in fire, as he is carrying everything he owns. Leokul wakes up and can smell the boar. He puts on some clothes and steps out to find everyone. He rolls a spot check, and gets a 7. he sees a lot of people headed towards some where, but cannot see the destination as the tents are in the way. {"So that one roll determines the position of tents?" "If he rolled better, he might have seen the smoke from the fire pit.} Leokul follows everyone int hat direction, as he is but a lemming. He also sees the shining beacon that is Ignitus, with a tint of yellow from the cheese. Tossur wakes up, and looks to see if Leokul is there. All he can see is Gull passed out within his bed, like a lemon (british slang). Tossur prods Gull, and hopes he wakes up. If he doesn't, he's just going to take Gull with him outside unconsious. Gul does not wake up, so Tossur hoists him up and carries him outside. He wonders around, and questions why someone is sleepign outside. {"Gull, take her purse." "Tossur never does anything is character."} Tossur goes toward the growing line of people for food. He sees the shining idiot, and Leokul. He also sees boar in firepit, but walsk toward the beacon. {"He gets a haste and speed boost." "Mine all the diamonds!" "Too bad the diamonds are in the sea" Crane then doubles over laughing. "Crane has been overcome with the smell of boar."} Ana just waits in line and sees that everyone else went into the line, but she does not acknowledge them. {"Just a nod woould be nice!" "Just a nod? What a dick!"} Ignitus, realizing that it is very hot, goes back to his hut and takes of everyone. He nods very friendly at Tossur and Leokul as he passes by, {"As he passes by, his nod doubles the chance for a crit for 2 hours" "They almost swoon"} Leokul comments that Tossur is up, and that the smell of boar woke him up. Tossur says 'ugh' and Leokul says that boar is not good enough for him. Tossur just turns his nose up. Leokul spots Ana in the line, and points at her to Tossur. "Maybe we can get in behind Ana." Tossur says, "I don't think so, and that's not how ques work." {"Tossur can't have a flipping conversation." "Why do I bother trying with this friendship Tossur -- Buncible -- who are you again?" "What's your name?"} - Glitch Tossur waits patiently in line. "You're an ahole" ~Glitch Every single turn, Leokul asks Tossur a question. Ana gets to the front of the line! Ana then turns to Tossur and asks if he would prefer a trail ration instead. Tossur says that he is already carrying some, and says thanks. he's staying in the line for water and such. "Dear diary, I walked 150 feet today" ~ Crane Ana gets the breakfast! {"Liam does that in Chaosville too! This and that and this" as Buncible waves his hands in the air.} Just as Leokul gets to the front of the line, Ignitus finishes taking off his armor. "Mission accomplished!" {"After being a fine jolly gentlemen, I take my pipe and walk out" - Dragon} Ignitus joins the line, less shiny than before. Leokul accepts the milk and a leg of the boar. {"Pretty happy with the milk, sod the boar" - Liam} Leokul thanks the man, and follows Ana. Gull wakes up, sees the food on Tossurs plate, and he falls over again. Tossur asks if he is okay, and Gull just mumbles in his sleep. Tossur has no free hands with Gull in one and food in the other. He follows Leokul. {"Leokul sits down at the cool table with Ana." "Ana isn't sitting at the cool table" "Leokul gets up once he sees that Ana isn't there" - Liam} Tossur sits down and listens to some gossip. There is talk of war. Ignitus takes his breakfast. The drinks are Beer, Milk, and Water. Tossur is sitting next to Ana and Leokul. Ignitus sits down. "My friend!" as Ignitus sits down. Ignitus begins quaffing? Ana says that the sooner they leave, the sooner they get there. Ignitus sees this as a challenge and eats faster. Leokul moves his plate away from Ignitus. Tossur finishes his food and sits down with the others. Stuff I don't understand {Leokul says, "Trouble goes where the army goes." "This isn't the army." "Trouble goes whereever the imperial navy is then"} There's an imperial navy boat. No one is talking. Leokul says that he is fine, once they are away from that ship. {Ignitus begins to choke. "Good thing he wasn't wearing his armor"} Tossur says that he doesn't like being around the navy men. Maybe when they leave they'll find some more information. Leokul is not relieved at this. Ignitus goes back to his hut and then goes to get the horses. Leokul says that he's with Ana, and once he gets to Aserburn, "Amsum?", or Apsum, "Amsum?" that he will be happy. Leokul says that whatever it's called, it could even be called Crew, let us just go. Ignitus senses that time is being wasted, as he is carefully placing his armor down. Tossur looks to see if Ana and whats-his-face is done with his food. Ana stands up once Leokul is finished, and suggests to meet up with Ignitus near the horses. They realize that they do not know where the horses are. Ana sees the horses, as the now shiny again Ignitus is standing as a beacon. Gull is now clinging onto Leokul's leg looking for bacon. Leokul is now hobbling along. "How do I open this?" - Crane "With aggressiveness!" - Leokul They make it to the horses, and meet the guard. Ignitus takes the black horse to counteroff the shining. The rouge/theif is miffed that the white one took the black horse, and takes the white/gray one. Tossur takes Gull from Leokul's legs, and spins him around a couple of times. Lying gives everyone the ability to name their horse, for "funsies" Bunce chose the name Pickles, "SHUT UP PICKLES". Names - Cheesits, Pickles, Buud, and Humprhey Irontoes, Dragon, Bunce, Crane, and Glitch respectively. Liam is combing his horse. Tt's a few days before the group encounters something they all fear. Not a tree, but a 50 foot wide river....not a cliff :\. Leokul volunteers to walk across the riverbed. Ignitus asks if he can punch it. Gull uses splash. Ignitus parts the seas with a punch, but then it goes away. Glitch says that it is a very wet river. The river is 10 feet deep at the beginning, but it's much more in the middle. Leokul ets off his horse, and tries to gauge how fast the river is going across the landscape. Tossur tells Gull to try and find a bridge, this bridge, very clear instructions, super specific insturctions. Like programming! "If bridge" "If not bridge" Dragon's the only one in stream that doesn't program. Gull flies off. Leokul tries guaging the river, and rolls a survival roll. "Do you want to call a druid?" Leokul gets an 11. The frst ten feet are very calm, but the middle section is very fast moving. Ana sees that a dirt path comes out of the otherside of the river. Ana does a spot check, but doesn't see anything. Tossur gets his Bag of Holding, just incase. "I wonder how long ignitus can throw this..." Ana tries to find out Mira's carrying capacity. "If she can, and maybe she can carry us all in the Bag of Holding." Tossur asks, "Who's the best rope tier?" "Not you!" Lying then raises the important question of the horses. Crane says that Mira can just make multiple trips. Lying says that they are too big to fit within the opening of the bag. Crane asks how late it is, and it is almost night. Tossur is sad that they cannot ride the sunlight. Leokul turns to Tossur and Ana and asks if they can just freeze the river or something. Ana states that she doesn't have any spells that have to do with freezing water, Tossur says that he has Ray of Frost, but is not fuctional outside of battle. Ignitus returns from his bridge hunt, and that there is no bridge in sight for miles. Gul has landed on Pickle's head, and reports, "No, there is no bridge." Leokul says that he has a rope, and Ana has a waterskin. Leokul says that Tossur should just put the river into the Bag of Holding. Ignitus wants to lay the horses down as a bridge. Leokul states that there are two trees nearby, and they can get wood from that, turn the wood into planks, turn the planks into sticks, make ladders, put the ladders on the groun, and Dragon interjects and wonders why he skipped over the whole thing of making a boat. Liam just forgot boat. Bunce asks Lying if they've passed through any forests, to which Crane starts pointing at Lying, and he replies that they've passed by two forests. Crane is miffed, as Bunce laughs. They also passed by a small village, named Wayun. Ana reaches down and touches the water, as Ignitu travels the other way to look for a bridge. The water is water. Ana starts wading into the water, to see if the water is as deep as it seems, cause the group has seen some illusions. After the first 10 feet, Ana makes a swim check, and gets a 15. She goes back, and makes another swim check. Ana rolls an 8, and and then a 15 so she stays afloat, but takes one D4 of non-lethal damage. Leokul goes into the shallow end to help Ana, and rolls a 19, and pulls Ana out of the water. Ana tries to ry off a bit. Tossur jumps off his horse, and ties his horse to the tree. Ignitus does not find any bridge. Wd5k and Buncible get married by the power vested in Lying. Leokul sees that 40 feet beyond the river, there is a big tree. Ignitus and Leokul plan to tie their ropes to the big tree, but it is impossible. Leokul then suggest to just go with Crane's idea of getting inside the Bag of Holding. Ana says "I'll just stay on the side while you guys are in the bag of holding and direct Gull." Ignitus then says that they should attach a rope to the bag and then drag Ana over. Tossur then says that airtight does not mean soundproof. Ana expresses her concern that Mira might drop the group in the middle of the river. "If you lose the horses, it'll take 3 days to get to Apsun." "Oh god, do we have to roleplay that?" "I'll make you." Leokul states that the horses cannot swim, and swim is not a trained skill. They have strength, and are light horses. A light horse has a +2 strength modifier. Humphrey swims, but the horse is now underwater for bad rolls. "If only your toes were something other than iron!" - Bunce Leokul says, "Help friends!" Ana casts Speak with Animals, and uses her Resist Elements using Nature's Assistance. Irontoes has 30 rounds of breathe. Leokul is still sitting on the drowning horse's back. The horse rolls a 17, and he comes up to the surface. "Do i hear Irontoes say anything to Leokul cause I have speak with animals?" "You do, but you can't repeat it in polite company" - Crane / Lying Leokul wades with his horse, but goes under again. Leokul rolls a 5, and the horse is drowning. The horse has 30 rounds of breath. Tossur prays to the moss to to activate its self preservation abilities. Ignitus ties Irontoes to Cheesits and tells Cheesits to run. Irontoes then rolls a NAT 20! and he leaps out of the water, and in doing so Leokul is bucked out of the saddle and face plants into the dirt, and takes 6 damage, while the horse is fine. Tossur is shocked that Leokul went onto a horse and told it to swim. Ignitus then tells everyone to get into the Bag of Holding, and Leokul gets in. Ana notices that the horse is out of the water. Ignitus donated Cheesits. Leokul then decides to tie the horses all together. Ana jumps and backflips and lands on Buud. She tells Mira to go to the otherside and see if anything is going on. The horses swim across the water, and all the horses are staying afloat somehow. Cheesits makes it out of the water with ignitus! Everyone is relieved, as Ignitus would be the worst one to drown. Then, Pickles then falls into the water, and Tossur and the horse are int he water drowning. Pickles takes 1 D20 of damage, as Pickles rolled a 3. Lying then asks if Crane has another second level spell. Ana tries to summon porpoises again. BSOD! BSOD! Stream restarts Crane rolls a 2, and Ana summons 2 porpoises. Pickles can now partially breathe. Pickles takes more damage, but still has a good amount of health. Drippytoes has made it out of the water! Pickles also makes it out of the water! "In 2 hours, we have finally managed to cross the river!" - Lying After half a day after river, Ana casts cure light wounds on Pickles and he is now fine :) they manage to come across a rock structiure in the middle of the road, and it is a human head, but it is 10 feet high. Lying then states, If this island has never been inhabited by human, who made this statue? Ana is casting a spell, while Ignitus is approaching the rock. Ana rolls a 5, and sees that there is some moss and vines growing on it. Upon seeing the moss, she trots forward with Gull on the horse as well, and gets a Nat 20 on seeing the moss and checking its species. She finds that the magic moss is on the statue, and the statue of hundreds of years old. Gull sits on the moss. Ignitus rolls a spot check, gets a 21, and determines that it is a man made, and that it was previously painted, and it is from rock on the island. Tossur asks Ana if it is the same moss as the magical moss. Ana says that she is almost certain. leokul asks if the moss is magical. Ana uses detect magic, and there are two magics. One is from herself, and the more powerful one is from the monument. She goes blind for 18 seconds. Ana curses as she does this, and falls of her horse. Tossur uses Spell Check on Ana, while the rest help Ana up. The blindness was like staring at the sun. Tossur cannot sense any spell cast on Ana. Ana explains that she cannot see, and asks if everyone can see, and if anyone else saw the great flash. Ignitus helps Ana up, whiel Ana is visibly shaken. She asks which way is the statue, and then faces the wrong direction. After a few minutes, Ana's vision is restored. Ana is shaken and rubs her eyes as she mumbles. Ana tries to explain what just happened, and that the moss was magical, and the totem was definitely magical. She tries to explain what happened, but Ignitus cuts her off and asks if she wants to contineu examining the stone. Ana looks at Tossur without looking at the totem, and then Tossur looks at Gull who is on the totem's head. Leokul goes up to the rock and looks at its base. Leokul stabs at the base with his knives, as Ana tells him to be careful. Leokul rolls a NAT 20, and sees that the rock is very far underground. "It's like part of the island. The foundations are deeply rooted." Leokul explains. Ignitus wants to touch the statue. Ana takes a deep breath and tells Ignitus to be careful, as Ignitus readies himself. Ana uses Detect Plants as she looks slightly under the Totem. "Ana explodes" - Liam Ana finds that the moss is covering the bottom of the statue, and several types of vines and moss. Ana rolls a Spot Check (ohhhh don't f this up - Liam) and the ground under is a body. Ana explains this to the group, that there is a huge 50 feet humanoid statue underground, just standing. leokul then asks if they ever returned that guy's shovel. Lying says no. Ignitus says that there is a bastard of a statue. Ana doesn't suggest anything but stares at the statue with Detect Plants, waiting to see if anything will happen. Leokul has a shovel and states that he will try to dig. Ana sees Ignitus trying to chip the statue. As Leokul sees Ignitus raise his weapon, Leokul takes two steps back. Ignitus hits the statue, and there is a loud clang, and the eyes start to glow and stare at everyone and they all do a double take. ignitus has to make a will save, and Tossur stays in his saddle. ignitus perceives a flash, and instead of the totem sees his father. Ignitus takes a step back, but stares at his father. Everyone else still sees the totem. Ignitus shakes his head in disbelief as he has seen this before. In RL, Crane states that Andy is ugly. Ignitus' father looks very angry at him. Tossur sees Ignitus step back and look at him. He shouts at ignitus, "What the something" igntus replies that he is seeing something he does not want to see, and if they can get out of there. Ana looks at the statue again, but nothing has moved. She tells everyone that whatever is underground, it's not moving and that they should leave. Ana then insults Ignitus in character, and then ignitus calls Ana a bad word, and then states that he was not saying that in character. Liam says that is worse, and Dragon says that he did not say it in person either. Ignitus' father slashes ignitus across the back, and Ignitus feels pain and starts bleeding under his armor. Ignitus makes a gasp, and Liam says that "because of the noise Ignitus made, we can tell that he has 10 damage and was just hit by his undead father" In seriousness, Leokul says "what's going on?" Ignitus says "Do you not see that? (The paint is all wrong!)" ignitus then is in initiative with his undead spectoral father. Ignitus rolls a 4 for initiative, and goes after his father. The spector goes first, but does not manage to his Ignitus. Ignitus rolls an 11, and does not hit him. Leokul yells to Ana that maybe she should heal him. Ana has an idea, but it could be meta gaming. Basically she is going to get on a horse, walk between Ignitus and the statue, and tell ignitus to get on the horse. "Are you really going to do the whole 'Come with me if you want to live'?" - Lying Ana tells Leokul to get on his horse, because whatever is freaking going on, it's not right. Ana goes between Ignitus and the statue, (the horse and Ignitus' father's illusion are Zed fighting!) and tells ignitus to hop on his horse. Ignitus hops on his horse and tells Ana to be careful as he doesn't know if the illusion can hurt her. They peg it (f you daddy - Dragon). Tossur isn't worried, and waits for Gull to get on and catches up with the others. After a while, they reach the safety of a nearby forest. Ana cheers, and immediatly looks to Ignitus and asks if he is hurt. He says that he feels like he was stabbed in the chest. He takes his chestplate off, and blood is pouring, and there is also moss. His undershirt seems to be perfectly fine. Ignitus then takes 5 points of corruption. Leokul only has 2, while Ignitus has 6 (he now has chronic illness, and burdened by vomiting and horrible coughing, and has -3 fortitude savea). Ana asks what attacked him, and then the entire group begins laughing at Ignitus' corruption. Ana cannot detect any cuts, and she looks at Leokul. Leokul then looks down at himself to check. Ana uses Cure Light Wounds and watches the area. Ignitus gains 5 health, and as the magic goes into the Ignitus, and a light of something showed his skeleton for a second. Ana asks if he is hurt, but Ignitus is not hurt. Ana uses Cure Light Wounds again, and the same thing happens again. (Ignitus says that if she wants to touch him again then go ahead, and Ana replies that she does not want to touch him. Ignitus smirks, making light of the situation.) Ana uses Detect Poison, and senses that there is poison. Ana uses Guidance on herself, and makes a Wisdom check. Ana gets a 13 (Where is your God now? - Lying), and tells Ignitus that she is going to prepare spells and that there is something wrong with him. (I could have told you that a long time ago - Ignitus) Ignitus asks if he can put his clothes back on. Ana is annoyed that he is being snippy, and Ignitus puts his clothes on. Ana tries to convince everyone to make camp here cause the forest is safe. Leokul does a Sense Motive check, and he looks at Ana, and is blinded. Ana is definitely not telling the complete truth. Ana looks visibly satisfied. Ignitus jumps off his horse, and tells Cheesits that he was a very good horse. Ana wanted to do a Check Motive on Leokul's Check Motive. Leokul says that he just wanted Ana to be happy for once. ("awww. You can definitely sense that Leokul is not being truthful!") Ana goes into the forest, and ties her horse to a tree. She then asks if Tossur still has the clothes from the boat. Tossur replies yes, and hands them to Ana. Ana gives a nod of thanks. She then finds an area far from the group but still in the forest. Ana just walks off. Tossur asks if Ana wants to be alone, and Tossur hears yes. Ignitus coughs into the fire. Ana starts to talk in druidic, and sets the ashes and clothes down. She's trying to preform a funeral. Ana begins to chant a prayer to Elhonna, as she stands next to the clothes of the undead guy, and meditates. "Just as the force gives us the energy to live, when we are returning gifts to the land that sustains us, life and death, and know souls move on, they live on through the careful souls of the people who travel through the undergrowth through the path of the proud stag that guards the man in the tall oaks whose power long after is ancient and all thanks to their final gift. And so to this we pray to Elhonna tis bent with sweet faries and silver strands of the spider's web guide their souls to the place of peace and goodness." - Ana's funeral speech to the undead and Harold. Tossur has been setting up camp. Tossur looks at the flames. Leokul wants to know that Ana is doing, and Tossur says that she is doing stuff with the clothes and ashes of the fallen undead. Ignitus is coughing into the fire, and Tossur doesn't like the noise, and offers him some water. Gull then states that it is, 'affection time', and starts pecking people. After a few hours of neditating and sulking, Ana makes way back to camp, awkwardly. Ignitus is sadly staring at the flames of the camp fire. After sone silence, Tossur asks "What the h3ll was that?" to Ignitus. Ignitus tells everyone that a spector of his father appeared again, from the Totem. Leokul says "So the totem became your father?" Ignitus just couldn't see the Totem and only his father. "Super weird." Tossur says. "Did it actually injure you?" Tossur asks. Ignitus explains that Ana healed him. Tossur turns to Ana and states that Ana has been healing them a lot. Ignitus says that he appreciates her healing him, same with Leokul. Ana doesn't know how to respond, and she hugs her chest and nods. She mumbles "It's all that I really can do. Sorry I can't help anymore." Ignitus states thsat he needs to find a way to hit spectors.Tossur is able to recall that phantom creatures are only affected by Ghost-Touch enchanted weapons, such as Magic Missle?, at Amsump ("Amsun!") A household cat has a D4 damage with claws, which is the same as a commoner. Ignitus wants to know more about the Ghost-Touch enchantment, but Tossur says that they could use a force spell. Ana doesn't have any spells with the Force description, and Druids are not capable to learning those moves. Tossur knows Mage Armor, a force spell (which reduces the damage done by a Ghost thing) and he says that his spell can help with protection from the Ghosts, and that he has to touch him for it to work. Touch with Tossur's hand and Ignitus' armor/some part of Ignitus. Ignitus has been coughing for this entire time. Ana asks if he is okay, and Ignitus says that it is just a cough, and thanks Ana. Tossur asks Ana what spells she will try to use to heal Ignitus. Ana replies that she could try Restoration, even though she's not that good at it, and she rubs her temples. Ignitus wonders if the coughs are from the previous taint. Ana states that Ignitus reacted to the healing magic, just like the other guy, and that it shouldn't have happened. Leokul states that the undead guy was in pain when he was touched with the healing, but Ignitus did not feel anything. Ana suggest they set up a watch to make sure the totem thing did not follow them. Ignitus says that he is going to bed, and Ana mutters under her breath, 'good night'. Ignitus makes a Listen Check, but doesn't hear anything. Leokul does a Listen Check, but rolls so badly, that he instead hears curses under her breath. Tossur says good night, and heads for the tent that the heavy cougher isn't in. Leokul takes the first watch, and Ana takes the second watch. Ana goes to bed, as Leokul sits at the campfire. ss0